


She’s Mine

by marvelwlw



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 11:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17161394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: One day the team finds out Ziva has a girlfriend who’s she’s been seeing for almost two years. They’re only finding out now because you came to visit Ziva at work and Tony tried to hit on you causing a kind of protective Ziva to finally introduce you to the team.





	She’s Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters from NCIS.

You couldn’t stop yourself from smiling. You were visiting your girlfriend at her work so the two of you could go out to lunch. She had texting you letting you know that she didn’t have a case so she would be able to go to lunch with you.

You and Ziva have been dating for almost two years now and you’ve never been happier. She was your world as you were hers. You’ve always wanted to visit her at work but every time you were going to she would get a case or you would be stuck at your job.

Ziva has told you about the team so when the elevator door opened and you walked out you saw two men. You could tell one was McGee and the other was DiNozzo. But you didn’t see Ziva, that caused you to frown.

“Well hello.” One of the two men you saw walked over. He smiled at you. “I’m Tony. Can I help you with anything?” 

“Hi, Tony. I’m (Y/N).” You smiled. “I’m looking for Ziva, do you know where she is?” 

“Such a beautiful name, for a beautiful woman.” Tony’s smile widened. He thought you were absolutely beautiful. “Ziva had to take care of something with our boss, she should be back any second.” Tony led you over to where McGee was. 

McGee introduced himself before he went back to his desk. You immediately could tell which desk was Ziva’s, you walked over to the desk and leaned against it.

Tony stood in front of you, his smile never leaving his face. “So (Y/N). How about we go out for dinner tonight, I can take you to this amazing restaurant that I think you would like.”

You were kind of in shock that he would ask you out. Then again from what Ziva has told you about him, you’re not really that surprised. What you didn’t know was that Ziva and Gibbs were behind you. 

“Back off, DiNozzo.” Ziva growled. She walked over wrapped her arms around you, pulling you into her. Gibbs just stood back with a smirk on his face.

You looked at your girlfriend and smiled. You felt her gently tightening her arms around you in a protective way. You leaned into her embrace.

“Calm down, Ziva.” He held up his hands and backed away. “I know she’s your friend and all-”

“She’s not just my friend.” She glared at him. “She’s my girlfriend.”

“G-Girlfriend?!” Tony’s eyes widened. “Since when did you get a girlfriend and how didn’t I know about this?!”

Ziva rolled her eyes. You chuckled before placing a kiss on her cheek causing her to blush a little. Gibbs walked over, he slapped the back of Tony’s head before turning to you and Ziva. You could tell he was trying to get a read on you. Then he gave you a small smile and a nod.

“Now if you’ll excuse us, we have a lunch date.” Ziva took your hand, she linked her fingers with yours. The two of you walked over to the elevator and waited. 

Just as it arrived you quickly looked back at them and smiled. “It was great to finally meet you!” 

Ziva smiled before she gently tugged you into the elevator. When the door closed she pulled you into a kiss. You smiled into the kiss but you pulled away before the kiss could get heated.

“I’m so sorry about Tony, love. And about Gibbs.” Ziva reached up to put a strand of your hair behind your ear.

“It’s okay. I know Gibbs was just trying to see if I was going to hurt you.” You kissed her nose. 

When the elevator doors opened again you and Ziva walked out, you two walked hand in hand to your car but just before you unlocked your car, Ziva wrapped her arms around your waist. “I love you, (Y/N). So much.”

“I love you too, babe.” You blushed and bit your lip. 

No matter how many times she tells you that she loves you it still makes your heart beat faster. You gave her a quick kiss before the two of you got into your car so you could go on your lunch date with the woman you love.


End file.
